Black and White
by Synergetic Prose
Summary: AU One Shot: Leon knew being an officer of the law wouldn't be easy, however, repeat offender Sora Naegino keeps making him doubt his profession in life.


AN: I know, I have stories to update, but this idea would not leave my head! :0 This was originally going to be in _Opposites_ , but it got longer than a drabble so I just made it its own one shot.

AU. Characters older than in the show.

BW

BW

BW

Friday night usually meant a lot of work for Officer Leon Oswald.

He kicked out his motorcycle stand and then swiftly got off the bike. The night was a little chilly, making him zip up his police jacket some more. He calmly walked over to the vivid green car pulled over on the side of the road, his long silver ponytail swishing behind him. He tapped the glass and the young woman quickly cranked the window open. He felt the blast of her car's A/C and he lightly frowned. Given the black club dress she had on and the cold air tonight, he thought she'd have the heater on.

"Do you know why I stopped you?"

"Nope," came the lady's chipper response. "My lights all work and I was going the speed limit."

Officer Oswald paused in pulling out his ticket pad. "The speed limit's 35. You were going 58." He looked over his notes written on the side. "You also ran two red lights and nearly ran over a couple of pedestrians going to the festival."

The woman blinked. "The speed was 35? Then why'd I go 58?"

"I do not know ma'am." He leaned down towards the window, his cop sunglasses gleaming under the street light. "I'll need your license and registration." He took a faint sniff. "And possibly have you do an alcohol test."

"Whoa now, I was not drinking. That's the smell of my minty mouthwash."

He looked over in the backseat, seeing a couple of bottles reading 'passion fruit blast.' She was a terrible liar.

"Step out of the vehicle."

"What?"

He crossed his arms. "I will not repeat myself."

"Fine, fine."

He smoothly sidestepped her car door. Her dress rode up as she slid out. He quirked a brow as she slammed the door without any heels on.

"Your shoes?"

"Don't drive in heels," she muttered. "Ok, so what? You gonna make me say the alphabet backwards?"

"No. Walk."

She frowned a little. "Walk? Where?"

"Walk over to me."

She pursed her lips. "Alrighty then..."

"One foot in front of the other," he amended as she started to come to him. He pulled out his note pad again. "What's your name?"

"Sora Naegi-noo..."

He nodded his head. "Home address?"

"It says it right there on the paper I gave ya."

"You didn't give it yet," he gestured to her hand without looking. "I'll verify it when you come over to me."

She blinked hard at the paper and card in her hand still. She could have sworn she gave it to him.

"Right...I live at the Redwoods Apts on 5th and Birch."

"Apartment number?"

"B-58."

He paused. Maybe that's where she got the speed limit number. He looked up from his notepad and shook his head. Intoxicated people tended to have strange logic.

"Phone number?"

"Going fast, aren't we?" she cheekily snickered. "Just beari-ly met, Officer Leo."

She was definitely intoxicated. "Officer Leon. Alright, stop walking."

"But I havn't gotten to ya...which doesn't really make sense though 'cause youu weren't that far..."

He looked over his shades to give her a blank look. "I kept walking backwards."

"What?! No you - " she looked backwards, her legs wobbling a little as she turned. Sure enough, they were much further than before. "Ooo..."

"Would you care to revise your drinking statement?"

"Ok...maybe I had a teeny tiny sippy..."

He didn't know why people bothered lying to him. He walked over to her, ripping out the ticket.

"Don't be late in paying your ticket," he sternly said.

She blinked rapidly at him. "You're super tall, ya know that? Like, gi-normous!"

He sighed. There was no way he was letting her drive home. "Call a cab home."

"But my car - "

"I'll make sure it doesn't get towed. Lock the doors and then get it tomorrow."

She gave him a crooked smile. "Aren't ya a sweetie?"

To his surprise, she leaned up and gave him a sloppy kiss right on the mouth. Not the cheek, not his chin - which he could understand given the height difference - or even the jawline. The mouth.

And she called him forward.

"See ya," she winked and walked back to her car, but not without tripping first.

Why did he always get the weird ones?

BW

In all the 28 years of Leon Oswald's life, he had not seen anything like this before.

Sure, he'd get calls about disturbances when the frats decided that tipping vehicles was a great team challenge against other drunken frat boys or even some lady's twenty something cats having gotten loose and sneaking into the neighbors' houses and ripping up furniture. That one incident with the pepper spray and the blind lady had been pretty awful as well, but it was still not as bad as what was in front of him now.

He marginally tilted his head. The little green vehicle was still suspended in the air, hovering above the water.

"Your car's stuck."

The redhead poked her head out of the window. "Yeah, I got that Sherlock."

He quirked his brow, recognizing the lady. He hadn't thought he'd see the drunken kisser again. She blinked as she saw who it was, the initial irritation on her face turning into a sassy smile.

"Told you I'd see you again!"

"...You planned this to meet with me?"

She tittered at the slight disbelief in his tone. "No silly! There's easier ways to see you Leon! I was just saying."

"Officer Leon," he corrected at her informal address.

He sighed and walked closer to the harbor sidewalk. Her car was somehow being held up by the yacht she partially wrecked and the wooden pole of the harbor.

"I need to get a crane."

He walked away to call it in. She honked her horn repeatedly. He gripped his phone hard. Forward and impatient. He was _so_ lucky to run into her again.

"What is it?"

The honking immediately stopped. "When will you get me out?"

"Of the car?" When she nodded, Leon shook his head. "That would be unwise. It's safer for you to just - " The crazy lady smoothly pulled herself out of the window. He quickly went over. "Stay where you are!"

She grunted as she crouched on the roof of her car. "But I gotta pee!"

"Stop _moving._ Any other motion may move your vehicle out of its precarious position."

"...Who uses the word 'precarious' anymore?"

"Ma'am - "

"Sora," she corrected as she judged the distance to the harbor sidewalk. "I'm not saying that in a bad way. It's actually kind of hot, especially the way you say it with that accent - is it French? - and that hair of yours billowing in the sea breeze..."

He should have let the rookie take this call, but nooo. He was closer. He wanted to keep busy. A lot fat of good his work ethic was doing him now.

"Ms. Sora," he tightly said, "you called me for help."

"Ah-ah, I called 'the police,' not you directly. That would be creepy." She gave him a lidded look. "I'd just come and get you in person."

 _...7, 8, 9, 10..._ He then let out a long breath. Counting barely lessened the throbbing of his temple. "Let me help by not having you jump. Just wait."

Sora appeared to be settling down on the roof, but then she immediately straightened up. "Oh no. It can't wait."

Without any other warning, she jump. Some screams came up around them as people had gathered to see the spectacle, but Leon paid it no mind. As soon as her body lifted in the air for the jump, he had simultaneously lunged down over the harbor walkway in the event she did not make it.

And make it she did not.

She eeped a little as she started to fall, but he quickly grabbed her arm. For a good couple of seconds she marveled in the strength and speed he had to have caught her. Then, the light lapping of the water made her look down. She eyed the cold sea water below. A shadow underwater made her nails dig in his wrist. Was that a shark? She gripped even harder. The news did say that there were sharks around the Cape Mary harbor lately.

"Cheese and crackers!"

"Calm down I have you," Leon grunted as he tried to pull her up.

"Shark! There's a shark! Oh wait, they travel in pods! There's a POD of SHARKS!"

"A pod is a group of dolphins," he bit out, " now stop fidgeting or else I'll -"

Her hand reached along his back - conveniently underneath his uniform. He shuddered a little, her nails unbalancing him in a good feeling sort of way, but nothing else. The slight motion was enough to make him tip forward in so unstable a position.

They both fell into the water.

* * *

The crane was here as well as the ambulance.

Sheepishly, Sora eyed Leon next to her, sporting a blanket around his shoulders just like her. She didn't mean to reach under his shirt. It was an honest mistake, though one she really didn't mind making again. His back was smooth, solid muscle...But she hadn't done it on purpose. She was generally a good girl - except for the occasional burst of flirtation. Though, those bursts were coming out more than usual as of late.

"Sorry."

He stayed facing forward, but his eyes darted to her, giving her a flat look. "You could have slid down the back of the car instead of jumping."

She shrank back a little at the reprimand. "It was an impulse to jump."

He said nothing to that.

"...Can I make it up to you somehow?" she pressed earnestly, "A card? Chocolate? Dinner? Win you a carnival plushie?"

He turned his head in astonishment. Was she really trying to get on a date with him after all that had happened? He stood up, making the blanket fall off of his shoulders.

"Have you no sense of shame?"

"Well yeah, but I just feel bad about what happened...and I kind of like you too, so, you know..." she lightly blushed. "Why not?"

He leaned over her, making her heart race.

"Why," he murmured lowly, his eyes intense, "would I date a little idiot like you?"

Her heart dropped down in the Dark, Dank Pit of Disappointment and Hurt. "You could have just said 'no'," was her quiet response. She pulled the blanket tighter around her and jumped out of the back of the ambulance. "Thanks for the help," she dully shot over her shoulder, a slight glint of anger tainting her eyes at the last minute, "Sorry I was interested."

He shoved his hands in his damp pockets. Maybe now he'll have normal assignments.

BW

 _A couple of months later..._

The restaurant played light piano music as the guests' speaking hum underlined the air. Sitting across from Leon was his companion May Wong, her long black hair smooth and decorated with a jeweled flower clip to match her lavender dress. She swirled her white wine as Leon stared hard at his lobster meal.

"It's dead, Leon. You can eat it."

He slowly blinked out of his thoughts. "I know it is."

She sipped her wine. "Looked like you were trying to intimidate it to death."

"Work preoccupies my mind."

May slid her gaze over to the redhead she had seen catch his attention. She didn't know who she was, but Leon seemed surprised to see her here. May Wong wasn't worried; the young woman seemed to be pretty into the blonde sitting across from her.

Leon stood up. "Excuse me."

As he walked off to the restroom, she turned to say,"That's not it," before he was completely out of range.

* * *

Leon sighed as he flushed the urinal.

Work didn't completely preoccupy his mind, but the other subject really didn't matter as much as May was making it sound to be. So what if he kept seeing Sora Naegino around Cape Mary and she never gave him so much as a head nod in acknowledgement? He wasn't interested in her and judging by her date, she wasn't into him anymore. They were at the same understanding that nothing romantic was going to happen between them. He had May and she had whatever moron could match her stupidity. The only problem would be if the two would reproduce, spawning more idiots around the city.

He loaded his hand with foamy soap. Then, the blonde walked in with a huge grin on his face.

"Evening," the blonde called out.

Leon turned on the water as the man relieved himself. Who talked to strangers while peeing? The blonde was definitely a match for Sora's awkwardness. Humming could be heard in the men's restroom. Leon paused and then shook his head. Definitely a match made in heaven.

"So how's your date going?"

Leon didn't respond. It would be like welcoming more unwanted chatter.

"Mine's going great," the man chuckled, "especially since, you know what they say about redheads. Fiery hair equals fire in _every_ aspect."

"...You shouldn't be saying that," Leon flatly said, "especially on a first date."

The man flushed and then went over to the sinks with Leon. "It's not our first date." He puffed his chest out a little, "I'll soon know what's in the cookie jar."

"Even so..." Leon quickly dried his hands. "It's disrespectful."

The man shrugged Leon off.

He walked out of the restroom, unwittingly looked over at her table and then frowned. She still refused to meet his gaze. He yanked his chair out from under the table and sat down, snapping his napkin out and then over his lap. He cracked open his lobster with a long crunching slice and snapped its claw with one flick of his wrist. May blinked at the display. She hadn't seen him this upset since the rookie got a promotion a couple of days ago.

Work really must be on his mind.

BW

The desk clerks for today called in sick, meaning that they were shorthanded.

Leon typed at the front desk computer. It had been a while since he was at the front, but he still remembered the drill. He just hadn't thought he'd be having a refresher anytime in the near future. At least they were all rotating duties until suitible temps could be found.

"What was the name again?"

"Mr. Jaffe," the forty year old woman repeated with a sniff and a tissue wiping under her eye. "He's been missing for more than 48 hours! He's never done that before!" She gripped the desk for support. "What if somebody has him or he's lying in a ditch somewhere? Oh, who knows what people do nowadays with his kind!"

Leon paused in typing. "His kind?"

"Yes!" Sniffle, sniffle. "Black cats are always getting killed by wackos, even outside of Halloween time!"

Leon closed out of the missing person online form. "Ma'am, you know that the police do not go looking for lost pets. Only people." He folded his hands. "The animal shelter will be a better place for you to look."

"The animal shelter! Oh that's right we have one!"

He looked at the clock. He still had two more hours at front desk.

Damn.

The lady left right away. He turned back to the stack of papers to be filed. He was remembering why he hated front desk work. He turned his back as he opened the metal cabinets. His nose wrinkled. Did anyone even open these drawers the past five years? The rank old paper smell was overwhelming.

Someone cleared their throat. "Excuse me."

He stiffened just slightly and then relaxed. He turned around, put the papers in his hand down and then sat in his swivel chair. He had the impression that Sora was looking through him rather than at him. The difference was irritating him.

"What can I do for you?"

"I need to file a report for a stolen vehicle."

He paused in pulling up the file on the computer. Someone stole her car? Absentminded she may be, but he wouldn't want something bad to happen to her.

"Were you nearby when it was stolen?"

"Oh no. I was - no."

He nodded his head, inputting what he recalled of her car. "What year is it?"

"2009."

"Contact number?"

She gave him her cell phone. "It was stolen around the mall. It's probably some kids taking it for a joyride. I tend to forget to lock it."

"Alright. We'll contact you if we find it."

"That's it? You didn't even ask me to describe the car or tell you the license plate."

"I have it on file from the harbor incident."

The mentioning of the place in which bad blood arose made her quiet.

"...Ok." She started walking towards the door, "Just let me know when to pick it up. I'm free all day today."

"It might take longer than a day to find," he warned.

She grasped the door handle. "Not for you."

He gave a slow blink to the unexpected compliment. Before he could say anything back, she was already out of the station.

BW

May tapped her fingers.

"You know that lunchtime is a break, meaning you don't do work."

Leon continued to type, searching through the mall's parking lot video feeds "I am aware." He grinned a little as he found the spot where her car was stolen. He zoomed in, copied the image, and then sent an e-mail to tech to see if they could make the image clearer. "Now I'm ready."

He punched out and walked around the front desk.

"Is there something I should know?"

He opened the door. "Like what?"

"I don't know. You just seem...distant. More so than usual."

"We eat out."

"Yeah..."

"We go dancing."

"Sure..."

"We talk."

"Define 'talking'."

Leon gave her a flat look. "We communicate with one another. No misunderstandings."

"Three months ago, I would have agreed." She stopped walking. "But now...I feel like you're just not all here anymore. I mean, you don't even invite me over anymore nor do you come over."

"Then come over."

"So you can zone out on me all night - and I mean _all_ night - with just me into it? I don't think so."

"May - "

"I'm not crying about it," May interrupted, "but I just don't think we're good together anymore. I need a guy totally into me. I don't want to be wondering if he's thinking about something else while we're eating out or sleeping together." Pause. "Or thinking about _somebody_ else. I'm not a replacement for whatever girl you wanna screw, Leon." She put her hands on her hips and frowned. "May Wong is no one's _default_ choice."

"You're not a default." He looked to the side. "But I do think we don't match each other."

Months ago, he would have said they were a good match. They were so similar in the strength of their ambitions and focus, food tastes, movies, and so many other things that he didn't even have to think about whether or not they were going to a place that both of them would like. But lately...he'd been wondering. Was a person's match someone just like you? Or was it someone that was different from you, complemented you, had strengths in whatever it is that you lacked and you filled whatever they lacked?

He didn't know anymore.

"Ok. Just as long as we're in agreement," May stuck her hand out, "Friend zoned?"

He shook his head at the ridiculous phrase but took her hand. "Friend zoned."

"Great. Now let's go eat. I'm getting a hole in here just waiting." May led the way. "...Now that we're not seeing each other...I found someone."

He paused in his stride. "Already?"

"Hey now, don't give me that look! I didn't cheat on you!" Pause. "I just kept his number in my cell."

May never did liked to waste time...Perhaps that was something he needed to learn.

BW

At home, he stared at her number typed into his cell.

Should he call her even though he had looked up her number instead of her giving it to him? And what exactly did he want to call her about? He just had the wiggling feeling that he should. He hated this feeling. Someone above his apartment thumped loudly. He tapped his thumb on the send button on reflex. Well, it was ringing. He'd better think of something fast...

 _"Hello?"_

"Ms. Sora? This is Leon Oswald."

 _"Oh Officer Oswald. I was just thinking about you. Thanks for finding my car so fast! I would have thanked you in person last week, but you were already gone that day."_

"Yes. Of course. It was my duty."

 _"To serve and protect,"_ she half sang out.

"Exactly."

Silence.

 _"Soo...Did I miss a form to sign or something?"_

"No. It's all filed and saved."

 _"Oh good. That's...really nice to know."_

"..."

 _"..."_

"...Ms. Sora -"

 _"Officer Leon, I -"_

Both paused. She soon laughed.

 _"Oh this is ridiculous. Look, we're both adults and adults do things they regret. Can we let the past stay in the past? I'm getting tired of pretending to not know you when we bump into each other all over Cape Mary."_

He was relieved that she found the words he could not. "Yes, I agree."

 _"Great!"_ A clattering sound caught his attention. _"Have you eaten yet?"_

 _"_ Not yet."

 _"I make a mean ramen - and I don't mean that cheap stuff with only noodles and water. Do you want to find out how awesome it is?"_

"I - tonight?"

 _"Yeah. Why not? You know where I live, seeing as you got my cell number, you rascal."_

"...I'd be honored. What time shall I come?"

 _"Whenever. I've got no other plans. Ooo just bring a dessert though."_

Dessert. What would she like?

 _"I'm partial to cupcakes."_

He quirked a brow. How'd she know what he was thinking?

BW

Leon mounted his motorcycle, cupcakes securely tied to the front handle bars when he heard it.

Sirens.

He put on his helmet. The city never slept, did it? He kicked his stand back up and roared out of the store parking lot. Her place wasn't too far from the store so he'd be there in a couple of minutes. He hadn't tried actual ramen before. A part of him was looking forward to dinner while the other part wondered. He wasn't certain how her boyfriend would feel about him coming over. Some guys were overly jealous if their girlfriends were talking to a Y chromosome, especially without them around. There would be no problems between them. They were starting off as friends, so the boyfriend had no need to worry.

He just hoped the boyfriend saw it that way.

Though, a large part of him hoped she dumped that pathetic loser. But he was only a friend and she was an adult. Unless she asked him for her opinion, it was entirely up to her whether to keep seeing her boyfriend or not.

He turned onto 2nd street. He was now three streets away from her place. He couldn't hear the sirens anymore so they must have arrived at their destination already. He was now on 4th street turning on 5th. The police and ambulance were at the intersection. He slowed down as a policeman redirected him away from the accident, but he was stuck in the middle of the street, looking at the accident.

There was a familiar green car in the wreckage.

A car honked at him. He sped out of the way and immediately pulled over to the side. He didn't bother propping his bike up, instead just laying it on the patch of grass near the street. He ditched his helmet near the bike and then ran over to the caution tape.

"Jerry!"

The burly policeman named Jerry turned his head and then walked over when he recognized Leon. "Leon! What brings you here? Aren't you off already?"

"What happened?"

Jerry started at the impatient tone. "Uh, well it's what it looks like, basically. Some idiot ran the red light, crashed into the green car and then ran off." He shook his head. "Kate just looked over the driver in the green car. Poor girl never saw it coming."

Leon's body was cold as he looked at the body bag being carried into the ambulance.

"I need to see."

"What?"

Leon started going under the tape, but Jerry halted him.

"Leon. You're out of uniform. You know the rules, man."

"You don't understand. I _need_ to see the body!"

Jerry grunted as he held Leon back. He knew about Leon's family dying in a car crash, but other than that this accident was similar, he didn't understand why his friend was reacting so strongly about this.

"We'll find the guy Leon. I promise." Jerry firmly pushed him back under the tape. "But I need you to calm down. Go home. Rest. I'll fill you in tomorrow, alright?"

Leon shoved Jerry's arm away and walked back to his bike. He pulled out his bluetooth and then put his helmet on. The engine roared to life and he shot off the rest of the way down 5th street.

 _Ring.. ring... click. "Howdy caller! You just missed me! Leave your news after the beep!"_

"Damn it!"

He reached her complex, immediately ditching his motorcycle in some spot nearby. She had said B-58 was her apartment number. So it was on the second floor. He took the stairs three at a time, not pausing for anything. He found her door and knocked.

Two seconds with no sounds and he knocked harder.

The last knock he slammed his fist against the door, rattling it in its place. He shook the doorknob hard and then slammed his fists against the door frame. He leaned his forehead against the door, panting as his fears filled him up and started to squeeze his lungs.

She couldn't be dead. She just...couldn't.

"Wow...Ok. Remind me to always answer the door right away."

His head shot up. She was near him, holding a bag of groceries.

"You - but how -" he paused. "Where's your green car?"

"About that...I kind of...sold it?"

"You sold it?"

She winced. "Yeah, I know you went to the trouble of finding it, but then I realized that I should probably just get a new one with doors that lock automatically so I don't have to worry about it anymore." He strode over to her. She mistook the reason why. "I'm so sorry! But I just got tired of all the problems with - "

He pulled her into his embrace.

In her shock, she dropped the grocery bag. He was...hugging her. Why in the world was he squeezing her so tightly? It really hadn't been _that_ long since they last saw each other. Besides, guy friends weren't supposed to hug a non-girlfriend this long unless they were childhood friends - so practically siblings -, gay, or asexual. It was against the unspoken codes of relationships. She was pretty sure his girlfriend wouldn't like -

Her thoughts screeched to a halt as he lifted her head up. Her cheeks colored lightly, only deepening in color when he firmly kissed her square on the mouth.

"Mmmhh...!"

She wasn't quite sure what she was trying to say in that muffled sound, but the longer he kissed her, the more she didn't give a hairball what she was trying to say. Eagerly, she parted her lips, her hands pulling his head down even more as her tongue tasted his lips. She had no trouble at all getting him to open up and let her burn his mouth with her tongue.

"Mmm..."

 _Kami_ , she was in heaven. She'd been wanting to do this for _months_ ever since she saw him walking away from giving her a ticket and mounting his bike. She even had dreams about it for crying out loud. She really couldn't look at him without blushing in memory.

He pulled away, much to her disappointment. He panted again, though this time for a much better reason. Her eyes were completely glazed over in desire and her lips were a little puffy from the strength of the kiss. Damn him to hell, but he loved seeing that look on her face.

He backed up to lean against the railing. "I apologize."

"I don't accept it."

He quirked a brow. "You should. It will not happen again."

"Oooh that's right. Your girlfriend."

"My girlfriend? Your boyfriend."

She frowned. "What boyfriend?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. He must have really kissed her senseless for her to forget her boyfriend. "The blonde man at the lobster restaurant."

She thought for a bit and then wrinkled her nose. "Yuri? Oh _Kami_ no, he's not my boyfriend. We had two dates and that was that." She crossed her arms. "What about the black haired girl from that same restaurant? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"We broke up nearly two weeks ago."

"Ooooh...I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

"That's a little harsh."

He half shrugged. "It was a mutual break up."

"Oh. Well that's good."

"..."

"..."

She jumped back on him, her mouth immediately finding his. Her back hit the door firmly, but not painfully, as he responded back.

BW

He was extremely gentle with her. He even carried her over to her room. They laid on their sides, her back to his chest. She closed her eyes as he peppered her shoulder.

"You're being weird," she brushed the top of his head. "Very affectionate."

"Can't I be?"

She turned a little to face him. "Of course you can," she smiled and then started sucking his throat, "I like it, it's just..." she paused with a mewl as his hand ran along her side, "not what I thought you'd do." It was getting more difficult to keep up this conversation. "Som'thin' happen?"

He nuzzled the nape of her neck. "Something."

She shifted his hair, making it drape over her shoulder and pool on her mattress. "Tell me."

"It's silly in hindsight," he murmured, his nose now running along her cheek. "I should have known better." She looked at him expectantly, placing a hand along his face. He sighed, turning her a little to put his forehead against hers. "Whoever owns your green car was in a devastating accident."

She stopped sucking his throat. "What?"

He closed his eyes. "I thought you were dead."

"...Leon," she whispered. She was sad for the loss of life. However..."So then when you were knocking my door down...oh Leon." She raised her head, her lips softly kissing him. "I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner."

"...I didn't knock your door down."

She gave him a small grin, lightly nipping his lower lip. "You were one or two hits away from buying me a new door."

He leaned down and captured her mouth. Her hand started wandering, greedily feeling his arm. He felt so darn good with skin to skin contact. Then, she realized something.

"I need my groceries."

He paused for a moment. They had in fact left them outside.

"After," he huskily murmured.

She was about to argue, but the words turned into a moan. The night was chilly; she was sure it'll still be fine.

BW

He sat comfortably near the stove as she finished preparing the ramen.

It was one in the morning, but neither one minded that dinner was very late.

She wore his dress shirt and her hair was a mess. He liked the look on her. She glanced over at him, his own hair ruffled and wearing only his pants. She bit her lip. She was sure she was going to be seeing this in many dreams to come.

All in all, they looked thoroughly well loved.

"I like to add four eggs, but most of them cracked." She tapped the side of the pot to get rid of the liquid still on the spoon. "But it's really up to you how many to add."

Once she let go of the spoon, he pulled her over to stand between his legs.

"Hmm," he tickled her neck with his nose.

"'Hmm'?" she giggled. "I just told you my entire recipe and that's all you can say?"

"I don't say many words."

She sighed, faking a roll of her eyes. "How typical." She put her hands around his neck. "Next you'll tell me that you don't usually sleep with a gal on a first date - "

"I don't."

" - and then say that I'm not a rebound for your last girlfriend - "

"You're not."

" - and then ask me out on several dates because we actually get along so well, even though we're as different as the colors black and white."

"On point, dear Sora." He gave her a little grin. "Though some would argue that black and white are not actually colors."

"What? Of course they are. Black's all the colors."

"Black actually absorbs light and is the absence of color while white - "

She put a good couple of noodles into his mouth.

BW

BW

BW

AN: A little whimsical, romance and of course, drama. I can't stay away from drama in my writings!


End file.
